Not Exactly A Traitor
by ByrdClaw
Summary: Gazzy and Max get kicked from the flock, and join the Elite, a group of mutants made for only one reason: to take down and return escaped mutants to the School. Fax. FangXOC. Don't like, don't read.
1. Prologue

**__Definition:**

**__**Max and Gazzy get kicked from the Flock for going to Itex every day, and they're not happy about it. Max and Gazzy join the School, and join their elite mutant hunting team named The Elite, made up of other experiments and a few other bird kids. T because of me being paranoid.

**NOTE: This is Fax at the end, but a bit of Gax, because Gazzy is the only flock member to go with Max. A bit of Fang+OC too.**

* * *

_**Prologue **_

I woke up, ready for anything. If the cave started crumbling, I would be able to fly out.

But then, Fang walked up to me. We stared at each other for a while, and then I noticed that Fang had the whole flock behind him. Except Gazzy.

I kind of liked Gazzy. Fang hadn't even looked at me for a month. Gazzy and I were **not** dating. He's not my type. We were just teamed up for another thing. Not love.

"Max, I need to ask you something. Where have you been sneaking off to every night with Gazzy?" Angel asked. She stared at me.

Gazzy answered for me. "We were just night-time flying."

"Then why do I see School records in your backpacks?" Angel asked, holding up our backpacks.

"We can't tell you."

"Then you're out of the flock. I'm going to lead better than you could even dream of." Angel sharply said.

"I tracked you once." Fang said. "You went inside the School building for a few hours then left."

I was shocked, mad, and all around knowing that I'd never want to see Fang again. He had betrayed me.

"Come on, Gazzy! We're leaving!" I shouted, grabbing my backpack. Gazzy grabbed his.

"Wait." Angel said. "I have to say something before you go. Never come back. If you come, we'll kill you." Nudge nodded through her tears, Iggy was sitting in a corner, supposedly making a bomb, and Fang stared at me, piercing my soul.

"And we're leaving. Don't bother telling the School our locations." Fang said.

Gazzy and I had our backpacks on, and we did an up-up-and-away, soaring toward the School.

"Well, that was bad." I said.

"Yeah."

"This might sound weird, but let's go to the School."

"What better idea do we have?"

"Good point. Let's go."

We soared toward Itex, scanning the ground for that flashing sign that said **THE SCHOOL****-24-7, MILLIONS OF MUTANTBURGERS SOLD. **Not really, but we could notice the School from up high. We landed, looking at the door.

"Let's go in." I said.

We went in.

* * *

**A.N.****: I hope you liked it so far! I'm making The Elite right now, so submit your powerful experiments, and I will hopefully get them all in The Elite, but one of them might be a new flock member, a girl. 14. A bird kid. Maya wouldn't fit it, I need Fang to like someone new. Don't worry, Fax at the end is certain. And please say if your char is one of The Elite, or a Max replacement. I'll probably put 6-8 Elite members.**


	2. Chapter 1 Spark

**A.N. Hey, this chapter I'm going to introduce Spark, please send your characters in! Of course, I just happened to capture Spark, Max, and Nudge, who have been chatting this whole time… -_-**

**Spark: You mean us?**

**Nudge: We were just deciding where to go for lunch.**

**Spark: PIZZA HUT!**

**Nudge: MCDONALDS!**

**Spark: PIZZA HUT!**

**Nudge: MCDONALDS! **

**Spark: PIZZA HUT!**

**Nudge: MCDONALDS!**

**Max: Make it stop!**

**Spark: PIZZA HUT!**

**Nudge: MCDONALDS!**

**Spark: PIZZA H-**

**JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Nudge: Byrd does NOT own Maximum Ride in ANY way; if she did she'd have Ari as a superhero flying around and Gazzy eating pie at any given moment. And Fang would be emo.**

**Spark: But she does own me, the plot of the story, and any other new charries.**

**And the Max tip/useless information of the chapter is:**

**Max: Did you know that if you add P at the start of Ari and s at the end, you get Paris? Just don't capitalize the a.**

**Director: Okay, everyone. Now about your performance on set…**

_**Chapter Numeral Dos**_

_**Max POV**_

We walked into The School building. Gazzy and I looked around, hoping that the whitecoats were here. Jeb saw us, and walked over. "Gazzy and Max." He said. "So, have you thought of our offer?" I nodded. "As it's the next best thing to getting chased by the school with a flock of 2, we decided to accept. Just keep your end of the deal, okay?"

Gazzy and I walked into a training room, and there was a 10 year old in there. "This is Spark." Spark smiled. "Hi! I'm Spark! I can't believe I get to meet someone in the flock, or even like me!" Spark opened up her 10 foot wide yellow wings, pushing out the air around her out.

"I've got some powers too! I can use telekinesis and make electricity hit stuff!" At the moment she said telekinesis, a weight in the training room flew up to the ceiling. When she said electricity, a bolt of lightning hit the weight, and a sizzling noise sounded.

"Woah." Gazzy said.

_**Spark POV**_

As I looked at the two, I gulped. Why are they here? And why? "So, why are you guys here? Are you teaming up with me or something?" Jeb nodded. "All of you are going to be part of the Elite, a mutant hunting group."

That day, we chatted about our powers, or actually Gazzy and Max's, because I already told them mine, we practiced using our powers, Jeb made us study stuff (ugh), and we were told about our first mission- Chasing down a group of Erasers that developed powers and were able to escape using them.

**A.N: Okay, there's been a question that I HAVE to answer. This is 5 years after The Angel Experiment, with the School chasing them at every turn. Ages:**

**Max: 19**

**Fang: 19**

**Iggy: 19**

**Dylan: 2 years, looks like 19. He comes in the story too!**

**Ella: 17**

**Nudge: 16**

**Gazzy: 13**

**Angel: 11**

**They're all so old :O**

**Hope that answers any questions!**

**Send in the characters, 5 spots left. This is my OC I designed, btw.**

**NOTE: Dylan is in no way going to be with Max in my fanficts. EVER. Dax lovers, please go read another story.**


End file.
